Rosalina
How Rosalina joined the Tourney During one of her centennial visits to the Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser, who steals the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina later appeared to Mario/Luigi after Peach is kidnapped. In order to aid Mario/Luigi she gives him Luma, the same one seen with Peach at the Star Festival. After Mario/Luigi collects enough stars to power the ship, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe for the final confrontation with Bowser. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sparkles her wand. After the announcer calls her name Rosalina does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II charcter select screen animation saying "YEAH! Yay!". Special Attacks Luma Shot (Neutral) Rosalina shoots out a Luma out a distance away from Rosalina with a chargeable attack. Star Bits (Side) When this move is used, a Luma will quickly fire out a small number of Star Bits, which seem to serve as a projectile with relatively short range. This move is changed in effect from SSB4. Launch Star (Up) Rosalina uses a Launch Star to propel herself through the air. The move can be angled upwards or to the side, and can send her a great distance in any of these directions. Gravitational Pull (Down) Despite appearing to be unable to cause damage by itself, Gravitational Pull has two distinct properties. If Rosalina is within range of any items, the Gravitational Pull will bring them towards Rosalina, allowing her to use them. Several items can be moved with one use of Gravitational Pull. If an item has been thrown by another character, Rosalina will gain ownership of the item as she brings it toward herself, nullifying any damage that it would have caused. If Rosalina is being directly attacked by a projectile that is not an item, the Gravitational Pull has a different purpose. Instead, the projectile will be nullified and will disappear. Luma Call (Hyper Smash) Lumas invade the stage, similar to King Dedede's Super Smash Bros. Brawl Final Smash, and the Lumas do 19% damage on contact. The Lumas leave after 16 seconds. Power Star (Final Smash) Rosalina will pull out a Power Star which shoots out smaller stars in all directions. The stars will rebound when they hit a surface. These smaller stars are fairly ineffective, and can be avoided, but the larger power star will grow in size over the duration of the move. Rosalina is able to move freely a couple seconds after activating Power Star; she becomes vulnerable to attacks at that time. At the end of the Final Smash, the large star will explode, inflicting high knockback on any nearby characters. Victory Animations #Rosalina poses gracefully while Luma circles her and the former says "We win! YEAH!", Sometimes Luma will have a serious expression. #Luma jumps into Rosalina's arms, and she catches it saying "YEAH! We win!". #Luma flies in after Rosalina motions with her wand and says "Okay! We win!". On-Screen Appearance Rosalina glides in from some stars and does a twirl saying "Yes! Okay!". Trivia *Though her voice quotes come from Mario Kart Wii, they were revoiced due to the fact that she is voiced by Kerri Kane instead of Mercedes Rose. *The rival of Rosalina is Clark Kent aka Superman. Category:Super Mario characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans Category:Veterans that have been introduced in SSB4